


Sugar for the Pill

by shigarakiscommittedromanticpartner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling, Drug Use, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, High Kageyama, Kissing, M/M, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Requited Love, Sleepy Cuddles, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigarakiscommittedromanticpartner/pseuds/shigarakiscommittedromanticpartner
Summary: Kags gets high and can’t keep his mouth shut.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Sugar for the Pill

**Author's Note:**

> Just a rollercoast'  
> Our love was never number one  
> Sugar for the pill  
> You know it's just the way things are

“Okay, you’re sure you still want to, right? I don’t wanna feel like i’m forcing you.” 

“Yes. I want to, I just want to try it once before graduation.” 

Tobio was sitting stiffly on your couch beside you, his legs at a perfect 90° angle, back straight and flat against the cushions. He was still clad in his Karasuno jersey, having just lost a practice match against Nekoma. Despite the element of casualty, a loss was a loss and Tobio was still piqued. 

Your parents were away on a five-day trip to a neighboring city so the threat of being caught was very minimal, if not absent entirely. 

You pulled your backpack up to the couch and retrieved a lime green-tinted baggie with a twist tie at the top. 

Tobio thought it looked like a party favor. 

You crawled upright forwards towards him, your knees getting irritated by the fabric but that didn’t matter, you wouldn’t feel it in a minute. 

“You have to relax, if you go into it all panick-y it’ll only exasperate the feeling.” 

“I am relaxed, do i not look relaxed to you?” 

“No. You look absolutely rigid right now.”

“ _Fine _ , I’ll try to... chill out.” 

he let himself hunch over and pulled his legs up crisscross underneath him. 

“Okay that’s a little better.” 

You twisted the tie off the baggie and pulled out a cereal bar. 

“That’s it?”

You giggled, “Yeah, I figured this would be better for you since it’s your first time. It probably looks a little less scary than the other option.” 

“Oh, okay.”

As belligerent as he is, he was so willing to trust you on this, no questions asked. You and Kageyama weren’t always the closest of friends, but you’d grown undeniably close over the past few months. Your class schedule matched up during most periods and Tobio had asked you to help him study for a quiz once and things just snowballed until you were attending his games and hanging out after school most afternoons. 

“God, I can smell it from here.” 

“Yeah it’s pretty potent, you should just take off a corner to start, here I’ll help you.” 

You tore off a small triangle and waved him closer. 

“Open up, dude.” 

“Oh, uhh... okay, I guess.”

Tobio opened his mouth and his eyes went crossed as he watched your hand move towards his face until you put the piece fully in, letting your fingers slip into his mouth for a second and then retreating again. 

He looked disgusted, his face contorted as he chewed and chewed, then swallowed.

“That was  _ gross _ . It didn’t look like it would be that gross.” 

Tobio was so cute. 

You rummaged through your bag until you located half a joint within a ziploc bag within a slightly larger ziploc bag. 

“Wait, you’re not gonna uh, eat that with me?” 

“I’m a vegetarian, it has gelatin in it, I can’t.” 

He came to the realization that you’d gone out of your way and bought it just for him, for this occasion. 

“We should probably go upstairs before I light this, the smell will get on the pillows, c’mon!”

You grabbed his wrist and led him towards your bedroom, opening up the window and going so far as to remove the screen entirely.

“I’ll put it back on later,” you laughed. 

You lit one end and inhaled to about half your lung capacity through the other, taking some air in and holding it still in your lungs for a pause before blowing it gracefully out the open window. Nothing fancy, no tricks. You didn’t feel the need to impress your current company. 

“Can I try?”

“Not right now, you shouldn’t.”

“Why? I’m not feeling anything yet.”

“Of course not, you ate it like two seconds ago, it might take a while to metabolize.”

“Oh come on, I’ll be fine, just let me have a tiny hit,  _ please _ ?” 

Absolute child. 

“Fine.”

You shoved the filter into his mouth and started to light it. 

“Wait wait wait, I changed my mind I’m getting nervous about it now. Is it gonna hurt?” 

“It doesn’t really hurt the first time it’s just uncomfortable.”

You pulled the joint from him.

“Here, I can show you a way to make it better.”

“Okay, what is it?”

You took a drag out the window, followed with a breath of air, and pulled Tobio in by his collar all in one motion, pressing your lips to his, exhaling the smoke into his mouth.

Tobio leaned forward in an attempt to chase the kiss when the transaction was complete. 

And then he paused. 

And then he coughed it out once, twice, and looked up at you.

“That wasn’t bad..”

“See? What’d I tell you.”

“Can you do that again?” 

“Slow your roll, we still have the whole night left and the edible hasn’t even hit yet.”

“Oh... right.”

“Just stay here for a minute, your face and mouth are gonna be really dry soon so I’m gonna go grab something.”

You were already feeling the effects subtly, and it took you longer than it should have to get to the kitchen and make two glasses of chocolate milk. You headed back to your bedroom hoping that Tobio would still be calm once you got there. 

You entered the room again to find him completely sprawled out on your bed, playing around with something he’d found on your nightstand, a big dopey grin on his face that was very uncharacteristic of Tobio Kageyama. It was strange seeing him in this state, he was usually so cold and collected. 

“Oh, look guys, it’s y/n!”

“There’s nobody else here, Kags.”

“Yeah... yeah, okay.”

“You’re goofy.”

You walked towards the bed and carefully placed your items you’d retrieved on the bed stand.

“Here, I’m gonna set these on the table real quick, an-“

Tobio cut you off by wrapping his arms around your midsection and pulling you fully onto the bed, his cheek smushed into you.

Oh god his eyes were completely bloodshot. 

“You’re so nice to me, you know that?”

“What are you babbling about right now, Tobio?”

“I don’t know, I’ve just been thinking.”

“For the past... five minutes that I left you alone up here?”

“No..... no longer than that I’m... pretty sure.”

“Thinking about what?”

“You, how nice you are to me. You always help me study even when it’s really hard for me to understand something and now you’re like, puttin’ your fingers in my mouth and kissing me and I don’t know it’s just making me think.”

You were growing uncomfortable with the discussion.

You put your hand on his forehead, pushing back so he’d look at you directly. 

“Yeah, well, that’s kind of a side effect.”

“I like it.”

“Like what?”

“Being high. It feels nice, I’m happy.”

“I’m glad, do you wanna watch something, maybe? I usually put on like animal planet.”

“No. I’m sleepy now, I wanna stay here with you.”

You decided to lean into the embrace, wrapping your arms around his head and shoulders. 

“Really? You don’t wanna try to stay up a little longer and enjoy it?”

“Hmm.. maybe.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Mmyeah.”

“Do you, umm... like me? Tobio?”

“Of course I do, you’re super cool,” he said, his words muffled by your hoodie.

That was a non-answer. 

“But do you  _ like me  _ like me. Like would you ever wanna go on a date, maybe?”

You usually weren’t this forward but thc loosened you up considerably.

“Yeah that’s what I meant, dummy. I like you. You’re cool. I wanna hold your hand in public and kiss you more, stuff like that.”

You were relieved but still anxious that he didn’t know what he was saying in the moment.

“Oh.”

“I don’t know what ‘oh’ means, is that good or bad right now?”

He was squinting up at you now, looking more desperate than you’ve ever seen him previously. You were unsure of your feelings towards him but didn’t want the experience to take a turn for the worse in the moment, you could tell he was starting to get antsy since you’d attempted to keep him awake. 

“It’s good. I- I think I like you like that, too.”

“Yay.”

He pressed his face back into you and you instinctively began petting his hair. 

“One more question, Tobio, just stay up a little bit longer.”

He groaned, “Ughh what more could you want from me?”

“Do you think you’ll regret this tomorrow morning?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I might not be in like a super put-together state of mind right now, but I’m still me and I’ve liked you for a while now and I wanna make it work if you’ll have me, I guess.”

He yawned, craned his neck, and was out like a light, his arms still wrapped around you.

In that moment, your feelings for him solidified. 


End file.
